un shaman ,un amigo
by mily1
Summary: aparecen nuevos amigos para nuestros protagonistas ,y causan problemas a ana,a todos y alguna otras cosas más.talvez tambien habra parejas.escrito por mi y mi amiga ana.
1. Default Chapter

Un shaman ,un verdadero amigo.

Un día normal en la pensión Asakura ,(al menos eso parece) cuando de repente:

¡¡Yho tengo hambre!! -grito ana

Ya voy Anita, estoy entrenando -dijo yho agotado

Ese no es mi problema ,yo estoy ocupada viendo televisión -dijo ana

Manta llego a la pensión ,pero a penas camina:

Llegaste justo a tiempo -dijo ana sonriendo maliciosamente ,y como todo día normal, manta se vio haciendo los quehaceres .

de repente llego un extraño con vestimenta de demente .

Hay alguien ahí ,eco -eco- eco -dijo el visitante 

Llega ana y le dice :

Que haces niño ojos chinos-le dice al visitante

Descripción (del visitante:)

Cabello azul, piel pálida ,vestía ropa tipo espacial ,de ojos chinos (que no se veían )llamado.....

Llega manta:

Hola quien eres -le dijo-soy manta oyamada .

Ah-dijo -soy Brook Lunar .

Y en una esquina horo-horo e yho se ríen -y murmuraban-oye viste como esta vestido -yho responde-si y muy chistoso-brook dijo -de que te ríes cara de bobo-yho con su tono calmado dice:

De tu ropa-el le dice-pero que dices ,te gusta es muy bonita y a la moda.

Manta dice: has visto mucho la guerra de las galaxias parece._

Si y mi espíritu se llama yeti y es un yeti -

Todos dicen: ¡¡que eres un shaman !!

No se como un tonto puede ser un shaman -dijo ana

Si y parece que se viste en la oscuridad -dijo len 

Que dices palito -dijo brook

Que quieres pelea -dijo len -(saca su espada , hacha o lo que sea) y brook al ver la espada de len a centímetros de su cara se desmaya(o eso parece)

Yho dice:oye despierta te encuentras bien ,abre los ojos-le dice a todos-creo que le dio el patatus-yho con una gota en la cabeza -olvide que tiene los ojos así , no podremos saber si miente -todos caen.

Después de todo se sientan alrededor de una mesa y hay un silencio total todos creen que han pasado más de minutos ,horas ,días......etc cuando brook habla........................

Continuara. 


	2. un shaman un amigo capitulo 2

__

Un shaman un amigo 

Capitulo 2

Y cuando brook habla...

Oigan ahora que somos amigos podré quedarme sin pagar-dice brook

No, eso si que no , además no somos tus amigos-dice ana

Pero Anita no tiene donde quedarse dice yho

Si, has le caso al cara de bobo , no quise decir.....

Ah Yho, yho Asakura , mucho gusto-dice yho

Que yho asakura, creo haber escuchado ese nombre...... Pero como se llaman todos ustedes-dice brook

Bueno ellos son: -dice manta -:Len Tao, Horo-Horo , chocolov, ryu, Liserg ,

Pilika ,tamao ....ah y ella es Ana -dice manta .

Si,creo que ese nombre ,siempre lo recordare -dice brook- ana lo miraba mal.

Bueno y podre quedarme?-continua brook

Esta bien pero con unas condiciones -dice ana sonriendo maliciosamente 

Y empieza ana-todos los días tendrás que lavar los platos,el baño.hacer la cena,limpiar el piso.................-pobre chico, ana ya empeso a torturarlo - dice horo-horo -todo acienten

Creo que nada sera facil ahora -dice brook 

Que esperabas estar de rey sin pagar y sin hacer nada-dice ana

Oye niña nadie te a dicho que eres muy mandona y mala-dice brook-todos lo miran y empiesan a compadecer al pobre chico-que has dicho!!-ana estaba furiosa-oppss!!-y ana le hace su tecnica secreta.

Hay pobre de mi esta chica me va a matar-dice brook

Si no sigues mis ordenes eso sucederá -dice ana 

Si mi general-dice brook

Bueno mañana empesaras temprano ....no mejor empesaras haciendo la cena AHORA!!!-dice ana.

Pero no se cocinar-dice brook-bueno siempre hay una primera vez-dice ana sentada en la mesa-bueno que esperas VE A COCINAR!!- señorita ana yo preparo la cena,que el joven....-dice tamao-NO HE DICHO QUE EL COCINE , VE A COCINAR YA ,QUE TENGO HAMBRE!!!-dicho esto brook se mete a la cocina y cuando sirve la comida....

**************************************************************************

Como sabra la comida ,que opinara ana ? Todo el proximo capitulo

Dejen REVIEW!!


End file.
